medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor (2010)
Medal of Honor is the fourteenth first-person shooter video game in the ''Medal of Honor'' series, developed by Danger Close studios and Digital Illusions Creative Entertainment (DICE), released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 9th, 2010. The game is a reboot of the series, set in modern-day Afghanistan. Medal of Honor's single-player campaign uses a heavily modified version of Unreal Engine 3, and its multiplayer uses the Frostbite engine. The game uses dedicated servers. At E3 2010, EA announced that a Playstation 3 exclusive Special Edition would be released and will include a remastered version of 2002s Medal of Honor: Frontline. It is the first game in the Medal of Honor series to receive an 'M' (for mature) rating from the ESRB; all the previous installments have been rated 'T' for teen. It is expected to have sequel, tentatively referred to as Medal of Honor 2. http://www.gamepron.com/news/2011/02/20/medal-of-honor-sequel-in-the-works/ | "Medal of Honor sequel in the works" Single-player Campaign Plot The game features a single-player campaign, in which the player will control multiple characters from both the “Tier 1” and “Big Military” perspectives. The storyline follows several Tier 1 Operators working under the National Command Authority in Afghanistan during Operation Enduring Freedom. The players assume the role of a DEVGRU operator codenamed "Rabbit" and a Delta Force sniper code-named "Deuce". The story may be based on events that occurred during Operation Anaconda that took place in March 2002, six months after 9/11, specifically the seizing of Bagram Airfield, the Battle of Shah-i-Kot, and Battle of Takur Ghar. Players also play the role of Specialist Dante Adams a US Army Ranger and Captain Brad "Hawk" Hawkins, an Apache helicopter gunner, fighting on a larger scale than the "Tier 1 Ops" campaign, as players will then only be a small part of the war machine. The campaign is heavily weighted (with regard to playtime) in favor of the Tier 1 operators. The game begins during the immediate aftermath the September 11th, 2001 attacks on the World Trade Center and The Pentagon. During the opening days of the invasion of Afghanistan, a squad of United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU), callsign Neptune, composed of operators Mother, Voodoo, Preacher, and Rabbit, the player character, are sent to meet with an Afghan informant codename Tariq, who has intelligence that the CIA is interested in retrieving. Despite assurances by forces loyal to Tariq that the village is clear, it is actually a set-up, as the squad is attacked by Chechen gunmen. After barely managing to escape the ambush, Rabbit and Voodoo fight through the village and regroup with their team. Eventually, the four shooters find Tariq and kill his captors. Tariq informs them that the Taliban have a significant force composed of five hundred to one thousand combatants in the Shah-i-Kot Valley, many more than US intelligence initially believed. Shortly after their meeting with Tariq, AFO Neptune is tasked to secure Bagram Airfield with a contingent of Afghan National Army (ANA) soldiers. After defeating the Taliban forces stationed there and fending off the counter-attack, the airfield is quickly re-purposed as a FOB by NATO forces. US Army Colonel Drucker commands all local assets, is shown as a cautious, competent officer, in contrast to his commanding officer, General Flagg, who works in an office in the United States and is impatient and ignorant of the AFO teams' role in the operation. While Drucker plans to use Tier 1 operators to recon insurgent positions in the valley and ANA soldiers to eliminate them, Flagg is mistrusting of the locals and gives the Colonel a 24-hour deadline to send in the 10th Mountain Division, the 101st Airborne Division, and US Army Rangers. The player takes over as Deuce, a Delta operator in a four-man team with the callsign Wolfpack. They are tasked with scouting and weakening enemy positions while traveling on ATVs. After completing their mission ahead of schedule, the Colonel sends ANA soldiers to eliminate several insurgent positions. Flagg calls in a rage, and orders an AC-130 crew to open fire on an unidentified convoy approaching Wolfpack's position. After engaging the column, it is revealed that they were actually friendly ANA and US forces. The surviving vehicles withdraw leaving the Colonel no choice but to send in the Rangers as ordered. The player then takes control of Army Ranger Specialist Dante Adams as the force is sent into the Shah-i-Kot valley. After being inserted, they come under heavy fire and one of their Chinooks is shot down. The Rangers press through the valley and destroy several insurgent Triple A threats before being ambushed and pinned down by a heavy force. With no cover or ammunition, Tech Sgt. Ybarra radios Bagram and tells them the number of insurgents remaining and that the Ranger squad will not survive. Just as their position is about to be overrun, a pair of Apache gunships kill the remaining insurgents and the Rangers are extracted. The Apaches destroy several Taliban-held villages before RTB'ing. A Taliban ZU-23-2 Anti-Aircraft Gun pivots to destroy the crippled helicopters, however, the operator is killed by an M82 fired by Deuce. The next few missions involve AFOs Wolfpack and Neptune weakening enemy forces throughout the Valley. Eventually, Neptune is outmatched and calls for extraction. Mother and Rabbit make it to the helicopter, but the Chinook has to lift off due to heavy enemy fire, leaving Voodoo and Preacher behind. Rabbit uses the M240 on the Chinook to provide cover for the two SEALs, but the Chinook is hit by an RPG and forced to pull out. Despite orders to return to base, Mother and Rabbit order the pilot to return them to the mountain. The moment Mother jumps out, the Chinook comes under heavy machine gun and RPG fire, causing it to spin out of control. Rabbit manages to jump out moments before the crash, but he injures his leg and loses his weapon in the fall. Rabbit fights his way back to Mother, and the investigate a system of caves in an attempt to locate Voodoo and Preacher. However, the two operators are eventually ambushed and are forced to jump off a cliff in an attempt to escape. Both are badly injured in the fall and are taken prisoner by al-Qaeda. Back at Bagram, Colonel Drucker is attempting to organize forces to extract Neptune. Wolfpack is stuck on a mountain several miles away and is unable to assist. General Flagg refuses to commit forces, as Mother and Rabbit went back in despite orders to the contrary. The best the General can offer is Predator and AC-130 support, even though daybreak is only 10 minutes away and it is SOP to only fly nighttime missions. one of Drucker's subordinates cuts the General off and sends in a Ranger chalk in a single Chinook to extract Neptune. However, the insertion is a disaster; the Chinook is hit by RPG and machine gun fire, three Rangers and a door gunner are killed, and the remainder, save four, are rendered combat ineffective by injury. After securing the crash site for the wounded and medics, Corporal Hernandez, Ybarra, Adams, and platoon leader Sergeant Patterson head for the mountain pass. Hernandez is wounded and the Sergeant orders Ybarra to get him back to the LZ for medical attention. Adams and Patterson manage to link up with Voodoo and Preacher from AFO Neptune and the four continue the search for Mother and Rabbit. After defeating a large enemy force, they locate the two. Both are injured; Rabbit gravely due to gunshot wounds sustained from the firefight with Al-Qaeda forces before leaping off the cliff. The six of them call for extraction, however the nearest helicopters are flying from Kandahar, many miles away. Rabbit's condition worsens, and his squadmates take turns comforting him and telling him he will make it. However, moments before the extraction helicopter arrives, Rabbit succumbs to his wounds. The seven survivors are safely extracted, with Preacher noting that "this isn't how this ends.", with Mother responding "No. It isn't." The game ends with a scene of Preacher and another man speaking Pashto, presumably an undercover Tier 1 operator, sitting in the street of a Pakistani town. As they converse about the quality of the tea in Jacobabad, Pakistan, they identify a man they are looking out for and stand to approach him. Gameplay Medal of Honor (2010) differs from the rest of the MoH installments. The game breaks away from the World War II setting of previous games in the series and is instead set in ongoing War in Afghanistan. The emphasis is on realism, with EA going as far as to bring in real Tier 1 Operators from the United States military as consultants. It includes the kinds of objectives and tasks issued in real life such as raiding terrorist hideouts, hostage rescues and undercover operations. The game introduces new weapons and technology to the MOH franchise, including the M4A1 carbine, M16A4 assault rifle, the M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System, AN/PEQ side rail-mounted laser pointer, the MP7A1 submachine gun, and the AT4. The single player includes some drivable vehicles such as helicopters, jeeps and a quad bike. A player can be positioned in one of three stances: standing, crouching, or prone; each affecting the character's rate of movement, accuracy, and stealth. Using cover helps the player avoid enemy fire or recover health after taking significant damage, as there are no armor or health power ups. The player can also slide along cover. When the player has taken damage, the edges of the screen glow red. If the player stays out of fire, the player can recover. If the player get a headshot an icon will appear to the screen. When the character is within the blast radius of a live grenade, a marker indicates the direction of the grenade, helping the player to flee from the frag grenade. Multiplayer Developer Gordon Van Dyke mentioned that people "shouldn't expect a clone of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for Medal of Honor's multiplayer" in a GameSpy interview. Electronic Arts confirmed that if the player pre-ordered Medal of Honor they would get a beta code for the multiplayer beta for PS3 and PC on June 21, 2010 or for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 VIPs, June 17. The delayed Xbox 360 beta was then released a month later. The beta concluded on July 31, 2010 for the PlayStation 3 and PC, while the Xbox 360 beta ended on August 9, 2010. Medal of Honor's multiplayer was developed by EA Digital Illusions CE. Electronic Arts released multiplayer beta keys for the PS3 and PC on June 21, 2010. The Xbox 360 beta was initially delayed, but eventually opened on July 20, 2010. This featured 3 different weapon classes, two different maps and two different game modes. Maps Medal of Honor (2010) gives the player twelve maps to play on. Not every game mode can be played on each map, as some maps are game mode specific. *Helmand Valley (Combat Mission only) *Mazar-I-Sharif airfield (Combat Mission only) *Shahikot mountains (Combat Mission only) *Diwagal camp *Garmzir town *Kabul city ruins *Kandahar marketplace *Kunar base *Bagram hangar (Clean Sweep) *Khyler caves (Clean Sweep) Game Modes *Team Assault *Combat Mission *Sector Control *Objective Raid *Hardcore *Clean Sweep *Hot Zone Classes Medal of Honor offers the player three classes to choose from. Within these classes, players can customize multiple loadouts with various guns. Each class will give the player one separate loadout for each gun within the class they chose. From here the player can uniquely customize the sights, silencer, and ammo for each individual loadout. These loadouts can be altered before and during gameplay. The player can switch to any class during play. *Rifleman *Spec Ops *Sniper Marketing Limited Edition The Limited Edition was announced as a worldwide bonus package, available to purchase at no extra cost from the main game. Those who bought the Limited Edition were given access to a special closed beta for Battlefield 3, although this was later changes to 48 hour early access to the open beta, and the option to download Medal of Honor: Frontline on the PS3. The Limited Edition also features content out-of-the-box such as early access to weapons only attainable via upgrades and a Limited Edition exclusive MP7 submachine gun. Tier 1 Edition After the announcement of the Limited Edition EA Los Angeles stated that they would release a special Tier 1 Edition in Europe. The Tier 1 edition will cost the same as the Limited Edition and feature the same benefits as the Limited Edition (including the Battlefield 3 Beta Key). Additionally, owners of the Tier 1 Edition will receive a code to have access to the Class Operational Tier 1, "a select group of soldiers in order to unlock the M60 Machine Gun that Rambo fans will remember". The Tier 1 Edition will be released in Europe, October 15, for all three platforms. Linkin Park thumb|300px|right A new Linkin Park song, The Catalyst, was featured in the Medal of Honor trailer set released on August 1, 2010. The trailer featuring the song was directed by Linkin Park's own Joe Hahn. The song will also be included on the games soundtrack due out October 12, 2010 Characters The game features the following as playable characters: *Rabbit, AFO Neptune. *Deuce, AFO Wolfpack. *Spc. Dante Adams, 1/75th Ranger RGT. *Cpt. Brad "Hawk" Hawkins, Apache "Gunfighter". The game features the following as non-playable characters: *Mother, AFO Neptune, team leader. *Preacher, AFO Neptune. *Voodoo, AFO Neptune. *Panther, AFO Wolfpack, team leader. *Dusty, AFO Wolfpack. *Vegas, AFO Wolfpack. *Sgt. Jim Patterson, 1/75th Ranger RGT, and fireteam leader. *Cpl. Hernandez 1/75th Ranger RGT. *Tech Sgt. Ybarra, USAF Enlisted Terminal Attack Controller (ETAC), assigned to 1/75th Ranger RGT. Trivia *It is the first, and so far only, game of the Medal of Honor series to take place in a Modern setting. *This is the only game of the Medal of Honor series that is partially developed by DICE. *This game features gameplay from many perspectives, which is unprecedented for the Medal of Honor series. *The EA game Battlefield Heroes released a set of outfits and upgraded weapons inspired by Medal of Honor in an event called Battlefield Heroes goes Tier 1. *This is the first Medal of Honor game to receive an M (for Mature) rating by the ESRB. *It's the first Medal of Honor game where the main character dies. *There is an achievement/trophy called Pistol Pete Showdown for 30 pistol kills. Pistol Pete Showdown is the name of a level in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. *Every Playable character in this Medal of Honor game was given a character model. Deuce is seen in cutscenes after First in and Friends from Afar. Brad Hawkins can be seen in cutscenes after Belly of the Beast and Gunfighters and Rabbit can be seen during the mission Friends from Afar and his legs can be seen when he is dragged to safety by Mother during Neptune's Nest. Dante can be briefly seen breaching in the cutscene of Rescue the Rescuers. *The events in this Medal of Honor game are very loosely based on the events of Operation Anaconda, the real battle that took place in the Shahikot Valley in Afghanistan. Bagram Airfield was never in Taliban hands and it was the British SBS who helped secure it, not the SEALs. The game also cuts out the involvement of the Australian SAS, who called in airstrikes in support of the Ranger QRF and also had the only radio after the Rangers had to lighten their load in order to make it to the top of the mountain in time to assist in the ensuing firefight and dropped their packs after coming under fire during the initial stages of Operation Anaconda. See also *Achievements/Trophies *Screenshots *Videos External links *Official site *EA Game Profile Category:Games